Kiss The Sky
by elli-jollywogs
Summary: Bella and Emmet are descendants of a long line of witches & warlocks. Bella is focused on channeling light magic, whereas her possessive, overbearing brother is dark. What happens when she meets Edward and can't deny the magnetic attraction between them?
1. Prologue

NEW STORY!! This one should be fun. :D I get to start fresh with my new writing and everything.

This is kind of going to be like "Wicked" or "Practical Magick" but for Twilight. I liked the idea. So, here you go… Oh, there are hints to a brother/sister relationship being a little to close for comfort, so if that shit makes you uncomfortable… Go read another story. Lol

Each chapter alternates P.O.V- first person, second person, Emmet, Edward, Bella.

Prologue!!

I run my hands over the soft rose petals and smile. The smell of Oleander and poison waft through the air. I inhale deep and crush the petals, sliding the athame over my wrist and letting the blood pool in a thick red line. It soaks the white rose petals. I wish for a boy.

FLASHBACK.

Parties were never really my thing. My brother Emmet and I were always home, separate, doing our own thing. He had invited me tonight. Said I needed to get out. That the flowers and the poison and the herbs were getting to my head. I told him parties were immature and juvenile. Emmet liked to go because of the girls that flocked to him. I told him the power was getting to his head. He just smiled and winked his big glossy eye at me. He took my hand and lead me to the front door where he opened it and ushered me inside. The room was pulsing with exotic beats. Bass thrumming through the airwaves like blood through veins or water through thick stalks of weeds. Emmet huddled me in close to his side and held my waist tight. We maneuvered our way through the crowd and settled in close to a wall. I could see the girls give me dirty looks. As if to say 'he's your brother, back off'. But that's how it was with Emmet and I.

Most people said we were close. Too close, for siblings; like it was not right. But that was how it had always been. We were all we had.

Emmet pinned my hair behind my ear and touched my cheek with his fingertips. No matter how attractive he was, or nice he acted, people continued to be intimidated because of the evil, maniacal glint in his eyes. His face was hard and chiseled and not very comforting to others. But I knew a side of him that others did not.

"I'm going to get a drink," he said. "do you want anything?" I shook my head. "I'll be right back." He let his eyes linger a little while on me before turning around and sauntering off to the kitchen. I saw one of his blonde, booty-calls follow after him.

Emmet always joked about how Rosalie was so easy to manipulate it was almost no fun for him anymore. He said she put on this brave-girl façade, when in reality she was just acting purposely oblivious to the fact that Emmet was so blatantly using her. He felt the need to promise me over and over again that he had no feelings toward her. It never really hurt me that he called her some nights. He told me guys had needs and then he would look at me a little while longer, like he was thinking something else, or was going to say something else, but never does. He called her every so often, and I would go into the sunroom off to the side of the house and dabble around with healing elixirs or rites for luck or prosperity. Sometimes I could hear them upstairs. These heightened groans and grunts. Emmet always wanted her out of the house after they had finished. The was nothing new, though. He kicked every girl out. Except me.

I wandered along the edge of the party, careful to stay away from the thick of the crowd. I hovered on the outside of the gyrating mass.

I slowly meandered up the swirled marble staircase and leaned against the railing- wondering if Emmet was going to come back and take me home, like I knew he would once he saw how uncomfortable I was- when I saw him.

His features barely even registered. All I knew was, that no matter how green his eyes were or how unruly his dark thatch of auburn hair was, he looked uncannily like Emmet and my father. If only for the fact that they all possessed a certain ethereal beauty that could not be matched. My father had told me it was a warlock gene, in some ways. Dark eyes, dark hair, chiseled, hard face. My mother and I were both breathtakingly beautiful as well, as we were witches.

My long mahogany hair cascaded to the middle of my back and fell in lustrous, wavy layers. I looked a lot like my mom in that sense. But while her eyes were eerily dark, like both the Swan men, mine were a light, liquid blue, almost teal in their essence. My brother told me he had to bat away boys with a stick. That they would try to make friends with him just so that they could catch a glimpse of me at our house. But he never let any of them over. Never let them speak to me. Touch me. I was off limits. To them, anyways.

I was thinking of all the similarities and how incredibly weird it was that he looked so very familiar. In the sense that I had already met him before. I had no idea who this person was, essentially, but that barely registered. I felt it, deep in the liquid, twisting swirls of my stomach, gut intuition that I had met this man before.

As if sensing my thoughts, the man looked up and spotted me staring. I quickly flushed crimson and clenched the staircase railing, as though it would help me keep my balance. I saw him walk towards me, slowly, as if pulled my some magnetic force.

The air was thick and dark. I felt as though there was some type of green, spirit entity swirling in the air.

There was no gyrating mass anymore. It was like all the people had melted off into the corner of the large room. I could only feel the thundering beats pounding deep inside my bones.

My mind was detached from my body as he slowly took my hand, led me upstairs and ignored the electric shock that had emanated from out hands once they connected. I was faintly aware of the background noise of the party going on downstairs but I didn't care, for the minute his hand joined with mine, the palpable energy between us had become to strong to bare. It was almost as though my entire spine was pounding. I barely felt my feet hitting the thick marble stairs in their effort to follow this God up to who-knows-where. In the back of my mind I was wondering about Emmet, but I felt the stranger quickly squeeze my hand and manage to unlatch a door from the walkway of a coveted private sanction.

I felt rather than saw his confidence and sureness. There was no second-guessing or self-consciousness in our gestures and attempts to explore each other. I quickly kissed his mouth, breathing in his scent- earthy and masculine. He slid his tongue in my mouth, pushed his hands up against my breasts. I arched my back into him, in an attempt to feel him more than I already could.

I wondered what had happened to me. How on earth I had become so brazen all of a sudden. I was never like this with strangers, let alone people I had known for some time. I was inexperienced. A shy virgin. Tonight, though, I was wild and possessed no inhibitions. The stranger breathed heavily and pulled my face away from his.

"My names Edward," he gasped.

"Bella," I said. And we continued kissing. I pulled his thick black sweatshirt over his head as he guided me over to the bed and on top of the duvet. He rested his hand between my thighs and stroked me. I moaned, deep and throaty.

The room seemed almost as though it were underwater. I hadn't the slightest idea where the blue undertones were coming from, or why they were swirling around the room. All I knew was that the backdrop color made the feelings between me and this Edward character that much more intense. My entire body ached painfully for his touch. I was not getting enough of him. I needed him. I needed to be as close to him as humanly possible.

I slid my hands down Edward's back, panting loudly, as he slipped my shirt off over my head and fingered my black lace bra-strap. I figured he wasn't asking permission, surely not after all we had already done together. He unclasped it in one swift motion and slid it painfully slow off of my shoulders. I whimpered and he flashed the most enticing, seductive crooked grin I had ever seen in my entire life.

For a moment it reminded me wholly of some of the looks Charlie and Emmet were capable of. There was an undercurrent of hardness to it.

I was only faintly aware of the latch on the door clicking open, and the sea blue energy dissipating as Edward continued to pet and gasp for air. But I was completely aware of Emmet screaming and pulling Edward off from on top of me.

"Get the hell off my sister, you sick fuck!" He screamed. I tried feebly to cover myself while Edward looked calmly around the room for his sweatshirt. Emmet was fuming. He picked up the sweater, ripped it in half, and sent it careening out of the doorway. "Get. Out." He ground out. Edward hovered in the doorway a few seconds, looking at me, trying to communicate with his eyes, before Emmet made a move to do anything.

"Emmet, don't," I pleaded. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes in that cold, heartless way that he could. I flinched. When I looked up, Edward was gone and Emmet was shutting the door and picking up my clothes. He sat on the bed and fingered the garments. The he tossed them to me and told me to get dressed. That we were leaving. I never asked him to leave.

"Oh, I get it, so you're allowed to hook up with people in our house, but I'm not allowed to even kiss a boy without having him thrown off of me." Emmet growled low in his throat. There was something sinister and evil about how possessive he was. He laughed manically.

"You really think all that boy wanted to do was kiss you?" he exclaimed. He touched underneath my chin and raised his thick, dark eyebrow. "My poor naive baby sister. "

"Enough. I'm almost eighteen years old. Surely old enough to make my own decisions. You can't just tell me what to do. You're not my mother or my father." Emmet looked at me, steely in his reserve. I matched his stance.

"So long as you're my baby sister, I tell you what you can and cannot do. Right now, you cannot do boys." I Rubbed my head, feeling the onslaught of another exceptionally bad migraine.

"I'm going to find Alice for a ride home." Emmet growled again. I made a move to sneak out the door. "Maybe I'll just stay the night at her house." Emmet laughed and shook his head, holding my shirt in his hand.

I had never been uncomfortable in front of my brother, but after what had just happened, I was mortified. Emmet twirled my tank top around his finger. "Nice try, Bells. You're coming home." and the way he said it, I knew it was not up for discussion.

I saw Edward on the way out. He had not left, and for that I was completely impressed by him. He was either very confident and brave or very, very stupid. Emmet sneered and grabbed my arm- his fingers spanning the thickness and width. "You, I will deal with later," he spat. Edward looked on subtly disengaged, but venomous at the same time. I looked behind me as Emmet dragged me out of the party. The onlookers were impressed with the display of drama. Other girls looked on mockingly. Edward locked eyes with me and I could hear him clear as day in my mind.

"I'll come back for you, I swear it." I nodded my head, and he did as well. Emmet pulled me harder out the door. We did not say a word to each other the entire way home. It was the first fight we had ever gotten in.

END FLASHBACK.

Emmet wanders in through the sunroom door and touches my back. The heat from his hand infuses my spine with this clear, white energy, and more blood drops onto the white rose petals. He smiles a little, takes my wrist. He licks the blood and closes his eyes. We have not fought since that night, six months ago. He thinks I have forgotten about Edward. I try, for Emmet's sake, but every night before I go to bed, I hear his voice, loud in my head, like he's there with me, lying next to me.

"I'll come back for you, I swear it."


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 1- How would you like it?

Emmet was not normally such a rough guy. In terms of normal behavior, rough and hard were two terms that were naturally characteristic of him. Not when It came to his sister, though.

He tried to be gentle with her. He tried to be patient. He had waited for her to realize the power they could have once they were together, but she was off, practicing white magic and being light and free.

Ever since his mother had gone to the Goddess coven and left his father to raise both him and Bella, Emmet had been resentful of light magic. His father and him had dabbled in darker rites, offering sacrifices to the Gods, using darker, more sadistic herbs.

Bella. Poor little sweet Bella had been oblivious to it all. Most of the time, Charlie did this kind of stuff when the family was low on money. He never wanted Bella or Emmet to suffer a poor lifestyle. When business was rough, he would perform prosperity or fertility charms and rites for good luck.

Emmet was experiencing his own type of dilemma. He needed his sister now. She was almost of age and as such, ready to help him manifest the legendary Swan power and magic. It was embedded deep in their bones; it flowed through their blood. He could feel it. Whenever a touch was felt, a whisper shared. He had been close to his sister for some time. Of course, in order for the power to completely manifest itself they would have to… become a lot closer. Emmet didn't mind really. He was almost positive that Bella would not mind either.

He was completely sure until that stupid fuck had come along. Emmet had tried everything to distract his sister from this mystery guy she had met at the damn party HE had dragged her too. He resented his incessant need for attention and his mistake in taking her to that party in the first place. He was sure by now she had forgotten him, but he wanted to be certain. He needed to be certain. The night before, Emmet had huddled up close to his sister, smiled his dark foreboding smile and ran his finger across her lip. She smiled brightly, her sea blue eyes shining. "You know it's me and you, right? I'm always going to be here for you." She furrowed her eyebrows but smiled nonetheless and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger for just a little too long.

"Of course," she had said.

Now Emmet sat in the basement chamber, hidden from view and blocked off by a long winding staircase of creaky wooden stairs. He pulled open the breast of the falcon he had just cut and sat it upon the altar. He used his athame to spill his own blood and offered it to the Gods.

He was desperate for his sister. He asked the Gods to aid him in bedding her as soon as she was of age, although Emmet wasn't completely set-against doing it now. She sure as hell would've been a lot better than Rosalie or Victoria or Jessica or any of those other nameless tarts he had fucked two ways to Sunday.

Bella relaxed her fingers and plucked the rose petals from the flowers fresh out of the garden. She was the only one who had the patience to tend to the garden. She made sure that the flowers and herbs were lush and ready for any rite or spell her or Emmet or Charlie had to perform.

The room was warm and muggy, Bella felt like the air was sticking to her porcelain skin. She ran her hand over the thin fabric of her white lace nightgown. It blew in the wind, bunching up around her upper thighs. She loved nights like this, when the wind was warm, the moon was full and swollen with orange. A harvest moon. Emmet was somewhere in the house but Bella was too busy working on her own rite to really take notice.

She slid the sharp athame over her wrist and watched the blood pool in a thick red line. It dropped onto the white petals, staining them. She whispered to the Goddess'. She whished for the boy. She wanted to see him again. Touch him. Taste him. Feel his skin against her skin. She wanted to talk to him. She so desperately needed to talk to him.

Bella stared down into the medicine bowl and down at the crushed rose petals and jasmine oil. She smelt like vanilla and verbena. She smiled. Emmet loved it when she smelt like this. She wondered if Edward would like it, too.

Just then she heard the heavy footfalls of someone approaching her sunroom. The Christmas lights that hung above her head, entwined in the encasement of the room were shining brightly, illuminating her workstation. She smiled to herself at the blood and roses. Red and White. She heard Emmet clobber into the room. She could hear him inhale deeply and smiled to herself. He walked over to her, set his hand against her back. A fire ignited in her, somewhere deep. She felt power and love swell in her chest. In her stomach. Lower. Emmet smiled a saucy, ignorant smile and leaned in close to her. He took her wrist in his hand and licked the thick line of blood, closing his eyes as he drank in her heady liquid.

There was something so intimate, and erotic about the gesture that Bella found herself slightly creeped out. She had never felt like this before. There were times that she and Emmet would do questionable things together. They would take baths together when she was 16 and he was 18. Now, though, she knew that this was wrong. She felt like sharing that single experience with Edward awakened something in her. Something sensible. She pulled her wrist away. Emmet suppressed a growl and held on to her wrist more tightly.

"Knock it off," he growled. "You've been acting like this far too long. It's me and you anymore, so stop acting like a bitch." Bella looked him square in the face and thought about her cry for help to the Goddess'. She thought once more 'please help me to find him'. and kissed Emmet on the cheek. She whispered in his ear.

"You're right." He smiled. "Come tuck me in?" Emmet's eyes grew dark and he followed her into her room, shutting the light off, closing the blinds and putting Bella to bed. He crawled in next to her and stroked her head until she fell asleep. Bella thought he smelt like blood.

She was, however, reassured before she went to bed. For she clearly heard Edward that night. His voice much more potent and tangible than she ever had remembered.

"I'll come back for you. I swear it."

***

Edward was depressed. College was literally sucking the life out of him. Some big academic vampire that got off on feeding on the souls of poor, innocent youth. 'They should make convicts go to med-school' he thought bitterly. 'That would teach them'.

As though his life hadn't sucked enough already, Edward saw, out of his peripheral, Tanya dancing straight up to him. She latched her arm around his neck and tried to manuver herself around him so that she could kiss him. He easily pushed her off of him. She looked dejected but Edward could have cared less.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward. Ever since Jasper's party, you've been acting like a complete and total skeeze." Edward wanted to laugh, he really did. Tanya's vocabulary was guffaw-worthy, but at the moment, Edward could do nothing but think of Bella.

He had been so busy that he couldn't dedicate all his time to trying to find her. It just hadn't been the right time. Now, though, Edward felt like she needed him. He got the strangest sensations anymore. A sucking feeling at his wrist. Wisps of air at his back. At one point his groin had been painfully yet deliciously scorched. He had to leave his lecture room for fear of embarrassment were he to get up at the end of class. They were little things that happened with no explanation, but he felt as though they were happening to someone else as well. They would occur for him at the strangest times. one burnt finger in the middle of the afternoon. Embarrassment late at night. Feeling as though someone was touching him constantly throughout the day. At first- Edward was embarrassed to admit it- it had been pleasurable, but after a while he began to feel uncomfortable.

He could tell that she needed help- somehow, someway- but was not sure how he could get to her. He had finals coming up and was graduating soon. He would turn 21 in a month and was excited to finally be done with school. He could get on with the rest of his life, and with finding Bella.


End file.
